


安春梦

by Sanpandy



Category: Teens in Times
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpandy/pseuds/Sanpandy
Summary: 如果世界上有神，如果神能听见祷告，那张真源小心翼翼的祈祷一定是被神听见了，于是神来到他的面前，在他耳边轻轻地说，你的愿望终将实现，你将为他们哺育出果实，用你自己的身躯去滋养，但不是所有的人都会感激你的付出，你只能得到唯一一场春雨的回馈，你需要自己寻得这片云朵。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	安春梦

1.  
如果世界上有神，如果神能听见祷告，那张真源小心翼翼的祈祷一定是被神听见了，于是神来到他的面前，在他耳边轻轻地说，你的愿望终将实现，你将为他们哺育出果实，用你自己的身躯去滋养，但不是所有的人都会感激你的付出，你只能得到唯一一场春雨的回馈，你需要自己寻得这片云朵。  
这话刚落，张真源便醒了，还是宿舍那个房间，不大的小床上他汗湿了整个被窝。他不知道方才的那场梦的真假，惶恐之中他伸手去碰了碰，登时惊得差点出声。他慌忙起身去了趟卫生间，白炽灯下镜中的自己还是那副模样，但刚才的触感让他明白自己身体早有变化。他深吸了口气，试图平复下心情。  
丁程鑫却在这个时候进来了。  
张真源转过头去看他，很难不看到丁程鑫此刻光着下身，手上拿着一团深色的东西。都是男孩子，张真源怎么可能不知道这是什么情况。他只是脸颊有些烫，往日里不敏感的嗅觉此刻却灵敏了百倍，他甚至能闻到腥膻的男性气味。下方多出来的那个器官开始一阵收缩，张真源方才就发烫的脸颊变得更加火热起来。这是他从来没有过的感觉。  
丁程鑫有些睡眼朦胧，看见了张真源，只是轻声叫了他一下，就挤过来洗漱台边开始洗内裤。张真源闭着眼，深呼吸了两口气，奈何空气中暧昧的分子实在太过于浓烈，下身湿润的感觉愈演愈烈，让他忍不住夹紧了腿。丁程鑫侧过头的时候只看见张真源不知道为何，肌肉都绷紧了。怎么了真源，不舒服？  
没有。张真源慌忙否认，想从丁程鑫身后逃出这个窄小的囚笼。结果他刚走到丁程鑫身后，对方毫无预警地回过身来，下面没来得及换上衣物的巨物就这么蹭到了张真源结实的大腿。啊，对不起。丁程鑫自知尴尬，张真源却是石化一般站在了原地。他憋了半天才憋出了一句话，丁儿……你怎么……还硬着……  
丁程鑫笑了笑，最近也不知道为什么，需求变大了。言外之意就是单纯的手淫已经不能满足青春期男生的欲望。丁程鑫的笑看着有些无奈，好像这过分高昂的兴致开始影响到了自己的生活节奏。张真源知道，丁程鑫的内里比他外在还要早熟，他在别人都不知道何为竞争的时候就忽然一下没有了顽劣的心性，但那之后都是何其自律一个人，在日复一日紧张的行程之中他甚至不允许自己多睡一秒。张真源咽了口唾沫，他想起了方才的那个梦，他不知道自己现在是不是在梦中，可是下身突兀出现的那处却让他开始恍惚起来。他定了定神，轻声问了句，丁儿，要不我帮你吧。说这话的张真源是真的只想让丁程鑫能快些回去歇下，他见丁程鑫没有拒绝的样子，大着胆子凑上前，轻轻握住了那个勃然的性器。  
这是个奇怪的感觉，既陌生又熟悉。张真源能清楚地感知到丁程鑫的性器在自己手上又胀了大一圈。怎么会这么大，张真源心想着，脸和脖子烫红一片。丁程鑫的气味越来越重，萦绕在两个人之间，在张真源的鼻尖更是变得愈发浓烈。他知道自己下面更湿了，那个多出来的地方正在不受控地溢着黏腻的液体。他不敢贴得丁程鑫太近，只能侃侃站在对方面前，脸别过一旁不去看着对方漂亮的眉眼。张真源不得不承认的是自己真的很喜欢丁程鑫的脸，很单纯的喜欢。丁程鑫有着他幻想里美人的长相，白皙的皮肤，粉嫩的唇，眼睑翘着一排浓密的睫毛，扑闪的时候像是能在张真源心底平静的水面上扇起一圈又一圈的涟漪。张真源不去看着丁程鑫，丁程鑫却偏要让他转过脸来。他伸手去捏着张真源的下颌，迫使对方看着自己。我不好看吗？  
张真源慌忙否认，丁程鑫的眼睛像是淌着水，他受不了漂亮的眼睛直直看进自己眼底的样子。手里的性器像是不管如何都没有释放的势头，张真源又是套弄又是搓揉着顶端，它仍旧是直挺挺地抵在自己的腰上。丁程鑫真的像只会蛊惑人心的小狐狸，他看着张真源的时候仿佛身下的动作并不存在，纯洁干净的表情像是小孩子一样。但张真源也知道这是他的伎俩，这是早就丢掉了单纯的丁程鑫惯用的保护色。张真源清楚却又总是堕入这狐狸陷阱之中，他只听得到丁程鑫轻声说，真源，再帮帮我吧。  
张真源弃甲丢盔，他没办法拒绝这样的丁程鑫，于是他拉着丁程鑫的手摸向了自己的下体，在对方震惊的目光之中，小声说进来之前，先碰碰它吧。丁程鑫的手指才如惊醒一般，轻轻在那泥泞的滩涂里摸索着。这是陌生的快感，但却让张真源头皮发麻。丁程鑫的手指搔刮着一层层的软肉，某个瞬间碰到了那中间埋藏的一粒小豆。张真源的肩膀又一次绷紧，仰着头咬牙不让自己发出过分的声音。丁程鑫看着张真源的脖子，顺着一颗汗珠往下的是被衣服盖住的结实的身体。张真源还是那个张真源，尽管下面多出了一个不属于他的器官，但这身体却仍是那个熟悉的、充满了力量的美的躯干。很怪异，却又致命得吸引人，让人禁不住就想要摧毁他。丁程鑫用二指指尖捏着那小豆子揉弄，他满意地看着张真源收紧的肌肉，那越发粗重的呼吸声，和下面源源流出的水。但他还要装作不明白，他要凑到张真源耳边，对着他耳垂吹气。他要说，真源，是这样吗？我做的对吗？他要的就是听见张真源难耐却不得不隐忍着呻吟来回应着他，双手抓紧了身后的洗漱台，那漂亮的肱二头肌就这样展露出来，还能瞧见轻微的颤抖。  
丁程鑫用手指夹着那豆豆稍稍一用力，张真源终于是忍不住泄了出来，淅沥沥的水浇了丁程鑫一手，还顺着大腿一路往下。张真源的皮肤泛着一层红色，夜里白灯下看不真切，却不妨碍靠近他的丁程鑫感受到了一股热气。他把手从那软肉之间脱离，还带着液体的手指探进了张真源衣服的下摆，抚摸着他绷紧的腹肌。张真源更害羞了，始终不敢自己看着丁程鑫，只嘟囔着不要摸了，进来吧，可以了。丁程鑫步步逼近，他半坐在洗漱台上，一只脚侃侃撑在地上，另一边腿不知道何时被丁程鑫用手掰起，环在腰上。那根方才还被自己握在手心把玩的巨物，现在正笔挺得抵在他的身下。高热的温度让那贝肉忍不住一阵收缩，汩汩流水从那之中又淌出了些。丁程鑫强迫着张真源看着自己，张真源想闭上眼，他却一遍遍说，真源，你不喜欢我吗，为什么不看我呢，真源——  
我没有……张真源此刻的回答显得有些苍白。丁程鑫那早被扔掉的顽劣似乎又回到了他身上，藏在了他精致面容的伪装之下。张真源有些后悔了，但他没办法拒绝丁程鑫，以前不能，现在也一样不能。他只能看着丁程鑫佯装无辜的样子，好似这一切都是他张真源强求的，丁程鑫才是那个可怜的人，所以张真源怎么可以不去看着他。  
丁程鑫的性器已经抵在了下方，顶端小幅度地蹭着微张的贝肉，划过穴口的时候却迟迟不进去，直在那入口处挑逗着。他还在锲而不舍地问，真源，你喜欢我吗？你喜欢我的，对吧。他把张真源逼到了死角，张真源脱力地答道，喜欢你，我喜欢你。  
丁程鑫像是得到了莫大的许可，硕大的顶端直接推进了张真源未经人事的小口里。撕裂的疼痛侵占了整个大脑，张真源差点要咬着舌头才没让自己叫出声来。丁程鑫的性器还在顶入，张真源感到一股凉凉的液体从深处涌出，他慌忙去看，丁程鑫却把性器顶到了最深，两手撑在了他的身侧，牵制住了他的上半身。张真源痛得脸都皱到一块去了，他用手轻轻推着丁程鑫，慢——慢点——会出血的——丁程鑫退出大半之后瞄了眼，没有出血，真源。然后像是得到了莫大的鼓舞，他又一次挺身进入，每一寸的软肉都被那粗长的性器碾开划过，张真源咬着牙，脖子上的青筋都绷得显形，丁程鑫于是凑过去吻着那些斑驳的线条，吻着那微微汗湿的皮肤。莫名多了个器官的张真源连身上的味道都变得甜腻起来，丁程鑫只觉得那气息像是毒药，诱惑着他进一步攻陷这具身体。他的性器在湿滑的穴道里进出着，每一次动作都让那变得更加敏感，紧紧包裹着他的物事，绞得他强忍着才没有立刻泄出来。他知道张真源不太好受，方才过于冲动的情绪稍稍冷静下来。他亲着张真源的眼角，一派温柔的模样，方才那撕裂了张真源的凶器现下也只是缓缓地动着，埋在那最深处研磨着穴肉。丁程鑫的手开始揉着张真源臀上的肉，他以前总觉得自己胖，上镜了很难看，其实丁程鑫他们都知道，张真源身上的肉是最舒服最好摸的，以至于他们平日里得空休息的时候总喜欢靠在他身上。此刻这手感极好的肉体在他手里变成了调情的利器，最开始被进入的痛楚慢慢褪去，在搓揉之中逐渐又沾染上了情欲的快乐。张真源的穴里头又开始泛滥了，丁程鑫只听见在自己抽动之中那暧昧的声音，张真源的身体变成了欲望，像汁水饱满的果肉被一下下破开，又像滑腻的凝脂被湿热融化，在浮浮沉沉的情爱海洋中张真源就是那叶轻舟，在溺水的边缘丁程鑫只来得及攀着他的腰，在一下下的撞击间似是要被热浪掀翻。张真源喉咙里的呻吟终究是没忍住，他短促又破碎的抽息声，掉落在了肉体碰撞的靡乱声响之中。那本来不该出现的器官，却那么贴合地包裹着自己，承受着每一次的入侵。丁程鑫开始舍不得这个地方，停留在里头的感觉仿佛回到了母亲的怀抱，温柔又包容，好似能把他一切不好的样子都接纳下来，他再不需要在人前带着假面、扮演着那个永远乖巧听话的人。原来他也可以做个坏人，变成一个无理取闹的小孩，任性地在张真源身上汲取着温暖。等到他终于到了临界点，他只把头埋在张真源的脖颈处，性器深深顶在穴道的尽头，喷涌而出的稠液混合了张真源的春潮，让整个腔穴都盈满了起来。张真源在那一刻也失神了，液体冲击在身体里的感觉让他心头涌出一股哭泣的欲望。但他忍住了，这并不值得他去掉眼泪，他只是和丁程鑫在一个不凑巧的夜晚发生了一次荒谬的关系，而他也知道在丁程鑫放开自己的时候对方就会醒来，重新戴好那个精致漂亮又美好的面具，回到现实的世界中继续做他稳重又体贴的大哥，仿佛刚才一切不合常理的鲁莽不过南柯一梦。

2.  
马嘉祺走进房间的时候张真源正在换衣服，正值初夏，热气蒸腾，人们恨不得能够穿最少的布料出门，张真源却还坚持套着卫衣。眼下他的衣服被自己的汗水浸湿，不得已他只能回到房间里换下，脱掉衣服之后他微微隆起的腹部让人难以相信这是一个年轻男孩的身体，马嘉祺第一次见到的时候也诧异了。  
张真源慌乱着想把肚子藏起来，但马嘉祺却拉住了他的手。这是什么。马嘉祺的语气甚至听起来不像是疑问句，张真源支吾了半天回答不出来，马嘉祺的手已经扶上了。他的手在炎热的天气里显得有些冰凉，像是他的人，总和旁人保持着若即若离疏远的关系。张真源被他凉得一颤，忙伸手想把马嘉祺推开，但方才短暂的触碰已经让对方非常确定这不是单纯的长胖了而已。真源，你——  
我怀了。张真源不会撒谎，便干脆没有撒谎。他看见马嘉祺眼里的惊讶只有短短一瞬间，然后这个总是看起来运筹帷幄的人马上就接受了这个诞妄的回答。几个月了？是谁的？马嘉祺总是行使着自己的职位权力，蛮横地要求着知道一切故事。张真源有些恼火，但他还是照实回答了，五个月前和丁程鑫夜晚的荒唐于是多了第三个人知晓。马嘉祺神色如常，语气似乎还有点轻松雀跃：让我看看吧，真源。张真源敌不过他，独自掩藏着秘密的日子让他压抑却又找不到宣泄口，在这个不恰当的关头他竟然有些依赖上了马嘉祺单薄的关心。  
张真源于是把肚子袒露出来，那本该有整齐腹肌的地方，现在被撑得一片平滑。马嘉祺让张真源躺在床上，他像是研究着新奇事物的科学家，一寸寸慢慢观察着张真源的腹部。太神奇了，就算是没有太多人生阅历的年轻人，马嘉祺终究是知道怀孕初期会有的反应，但这五个月里张真源过得比谁都正常，除了入夏之后他仍旧穿着厚实的卫衣，但几次询问本人都用空调房里怕冷的借口搪塞过去了。张真源确实是畏寒，若不是今天碰巧马嘉祺进错了房间，他也不会发现这个已经存在了五个月的秘密。  
也不知道是不是怀孕的副作用，张真源身上尽管湿漉漉满是汗水，但闻着却是一股淡淡的奶香味，一点没有男性该有的味道。马嘉祺凑得很近，鼻息尽数打在张真源的小腹上，敏感的触觉神经让张真源忍不住瑟缩起来，被马嘉祺轻轻拍了下大腿。别动。马嘉祺的好奇和钻研精神成了张真源现在最大的折磨，他轻声问，你——看完了吗——马嘉祺抬头看他，顽皮地咧嘴笑了一下。真源，我能看看这里吗？他指着张真源的下身，真是聪明绝顶的人，只要张真源承认了这个肚子，他立刻就能猜到那个更加怪异的存在。张真源皱着眉，不知道该说可以还是不行。马嘉祺聪慧的感知立刻让他补充了一句，我真的只是看看。  
谎话出口总比真心要来得容易。张真源拗不过对方，只能把又一个秘密袒露了出来。自从五个月前那里第一次被探寻，这段时日来便再没有窥视过它的人。马嘉祺还是秉着那个好学钻研的模样，他看到张真源难堪的表情，那处的软肉却在室内微凉的空气中忍不住颤抖着。这处与张真源的身体却并没有形成怪异感，马嘉祺也诧异自己这个想法，倒像是这地方本来就该长在了张真源的身上。淡淡的奶味此刻混杂了些其他味道，马嘉祺看见那肉缝之间微微开合的小口溢出了些清亮的液体。真源，它流出来了。马嘉祺念着，张真源把脸迈进了手臂里。不要说了。可是马嘉祺从来不会如他所愿，他变本加厉，手指轻轻粘上那滑落的液体。张真源浑身一颤，许久没被触碰过的地方，此刻只是稍稍被碰了一下，就一发不可收拾地贪恋起这样的触碰。那变得更加湿滑的地方一开一合地邀请着进一步的探究，艳红的软肉衬着水光，像是逐渐糜烂的肉迫不及待地招揽着捣碎它的人。马嘉祺把整片手掌贴了上去，那贝壳似的地方便紧紧吸附着自己的手心。张真源忍不住开始咬着自己的手臂，马嘉祺瞧见了，一手伸过去拉开，另一只附在软肉上的手忽然贴进二指，恰恰夹住了敏感的肉粒。张真源一下叫出声来，马上意识到外面可能会有人听见，慌忙中就想挣脱马嘉祺。但他下面脆弱不堪的地方还被马嘉祺牵制着，马嘉祺看他涨红的脸，倒是难得体贴了一回，伏在他耳边说他们都出去了，宿舍里只有他们两个人。这句话给张真源带来的不安也许比放心还要多。  
马嘉祺的手心比他的手指温度要高，附着在下体之上时那温度便从手心传了过来，刺激得穴口更加肆意地淌着水。马嘉祺的手指分开了肉层，寻到了那肉粒便用之间搔刮、拨弄。他看着张真源的身体随着自己的动作一次次收紧又松开，隆起的腹部却像是滚圆的一个球，即便是平躺在了床上也不会塌下去，反而因为这样而更加显眼。马嘉祺低头吻着这个藏着一个小生命的温床，舌头微微探出去那肚脐处逗弄着。张真源只觉得一股电流从腹部往下身流去，被把玩着的穴口喷出一股热流。马嘉祺又发现了这新的乐趣，他于是乎顺着腹部往上，一直吻到了结实的胸膛。那两颗乳粒在空气中微微挺立，他把一边的吃进了嘴里，用牙齿咬着、舌尖摆弄着。他再一次如愿以偿地得到了水溅湿了手的感觉，他同时开始思索着，再过不到五个月，瓜熟落地之后，这原本结实的胸肌会不会慢慢变软，变成充满了乳汁的地方。他开始羡慕比他捷足先登的丁程鑫，总是这样，他总是忍不住就要嫉妒，对于那些他得不到或并不是第一个得到的事物，他总抱着格外热切的态度，因为他的骄傲告诉他，他可以得到，他可以占有，他能让这曾属于别人东西变成自己的。他抬起头，看着对方，真源，我想要一个孩子。这句话不是“我也想要”，也不是“帮我生一个”，而是简单直接的诉求，他想得到这个东西，他想拥有一个属于马嘉祺的秘密。  
再不到五个月之后的初秋，张真源生下了那第一个孩子。他痛得神志不清的时候身旁不是丁程鑫，也不是其他人，是马嘉祺站在了那。马嘉祺扮演了一个绝对温柔体贴的角色，他把张真源的手捏在了自己的手心里，他说真源果然是最棒的，但他却没有去看那个脱离了张真源身体的小孩一眼。再一段时日之后张真源如约来回应着马嘉祺的诉求。他的身体恢复到了之前紧实健美的状态，一个像罗马雕塑的男性般漂亮的躯体，但他那下面仍旧是那让马嘉祺惊叹不已的器官。马嘉祺坐在床上，张真源屈膝跪在他身前。马嘉祺的手就像画家握着笔，描在了张真源的身体上，从上往下，最后停在那他念想了许久的地方。张真源还是那副隐忍的模样，马嘉祺一手抚弄着软肉，一手抚摸上了对方的胸肌。是似乎比之前软了不少，但摁下去又并不觉得会有奶水溢出。张真源被他弄得浑身发烫，他把马嘉祺推倒在床上，说快点吧，他们很快就回来了。马嘉祺被他推倒却也不恼火，看着自己的性器在对方手里套弄了两下便翘上了天。张真源红着脸不去看，只侧过脑袋看着床边。他两腿分开跪在马嘉祺两侧，一手撑在对方头侧，一手握着那高昂的肉具，不急也不缓地找着那入口。等到前端微微探入的时候，倒是马嘉祺比张真源先一步叹了口气。张真源慢慢坐下去之后那美妙的感觉让马嘉祺从后脊梁升上一股爽快的感觉。全程都是张真源自己在运动，他手撑在身体两侧，大腿用力将身体撑起来，这期间马嘉祺真切地认为自己就是在欣赏着肉体的美，那种肌肉的线条糅合了力量的美，他看着张真源的穴吞吐着自己的性器，起落间还带出了一丝丝的粘液，把交合的地方蹭得一片水亮。他最后迸发的时候张真源身体一个不稳，差点摔倒在一旁，于是那白色的液体混着水，在张真源的大腿上沾了一片。他有些慌张，忙伸手去将液体又想塞回去体内。马嘉祺见着好笑，说不用这样，该有的就会有。他这时候总让自己看起来像个从不在意的随和之人，这也只是因为他胜券在握。马嘉祺的骄傲让他时刻都要看起来像是毫不在乎一般，但他其实却是那个最为介意的人。于是当他真的见到了自己的孩子，襁褓之中大声啼哭的婴孩，他知道自己拥有了属于自己的一份秘密，他马嘉祺的骄傲完美地见证了这个秘密的诞生与结局。

3.  
宋亚轩是张真源的一个软肋，和丁程鑫认识的时候张真源是以年纪小的弟弟自居，和马嘉祺认识的时候张真源更多的是同龄人的关系，但对于宋亚轩他却带了更多的温柔，明明也比自己小不了多少，但张真源却格外纵容这个在他眼里单纯善良的弟弟。  
于是宋亚轩是那第三个知道果实的秘密的人。宋亚轩的眼睛还是那么干净，张真源看着只觉得不忍心，可宋亚轩也是执着地央求着，他也想得到这个果实，他也想拥有一个秘密。张真源一如没办法拒绝丁程鑫，没办法不答应马嘉祺，他同样也没办法不满足他最疼的弟弟。宋亚轩要的，他能给的，他也就都给了。但他在宋亚轩面前却不敢脱掉衣服，尤其是他看着对方的眼睛，他只能低着头，让宋亚轩背过身去，脱掉了衣服之后却还是跨不过心里的那道坎。他小小声说，亚轩……要不……算了？但话才出口他又后悔了，要是宋亚轩失望了，他良心也会埋怨自己的不痛快。也许宋亚轩也嗅到了他的犹疑，半晌之后提出说，真源，要不你把眼睛蒙上吧，看不见了，就不怕了。  
这个主意将会是个痛苦与快乐并存的折磨。张真源的眼睛被宋亚轩用眼罩盖住了，他甚至还没来得及反应为什么宋亚轩会备着一个眼罩，他的臀部就被两只手用力的搓揉起来。人在五感失去一个的情况底下，其他的感官神经就会被无限放大，这使得失去了视觉的张真源被迫感受着无限放大的触觉、听觉和嗅觉。那揉弄着他的臀肉的手，宋亚轩身上属于他清新的沐浴露味道，和近在耳畔的逐渐粗重的呼吸，无一不在刺激着张真源。宋亚轩的手慢慢伸向了腿间隐秘的地方，他咬着张真源脖子侧边的皮肤，让他把腿分开一点，待张真源分开了腿之后宋亚轩伸手过去一碰，早已是黏腻得一塌糊涂。宋亚轩的手指刮弄着外阴，指甲划过的地方带着微微刺痛的感觉，张真源的呻吟从齿缝中溜走，他有些羞耻，但宋亚轩听见了却是格外欣喜，一边吻着他的脖子一边说，真源，再叫叫，你的声音真的很好听。张真源叫不出来，他做不到像个卖身的似的随时就能让自己听起来兴致高昂，但转念一下他和卖身的似乎又已经没有什么区别了。别人家卖身还能求个钱财，他却像是无私奉献一样，把自己身下的旖旎全数展现给别人。想到这张真源有些心凉，宋亚轩却体会不到他的这种悲哀，只还是让他高兴点，因为宋亚轩自己很高兴，他希望张真源和他是在同一条线上的。  
宋亚轩似乎很喜欢张真源的臀肉，他让张真源跪趴在床脚，原本就因为蒙上了眼睛而看不见东西的张真源，此刻又要背对着宋亚轩，那股无助和略微恐惧的感觉油然而生，他忍不住回过身，总想去找着宋亚轩的方位。宋亚轩却让他趴好，在张真源还没来得及反应过来的时候，一个滚烫坚硬的物事就拍打在了自己臀瓣上。张真源惊得叫出了声，宋亚轩终于得以听见自己想要的呻吟，愈发恶劣地用性器拍在张真源的臀部，拍出了一层层的肉浪。张真源把自己的脸闷在被褥里，宋亚轩就伸手去抬起他的下颌，让他的叫声在房间里回荡着。张真源被抽得水流不止，那穴里头源源不断的水就顺着腿根子，一路向下，打湿了被单，甚至滴到了地上。宋亚轩抽爽了，握着性器用顶端不断蹭着张真源的贝肉，那前头就抵着小豆子一下下地顶着，那水流得整根物事都湿漉漉的。宋亚轩用手握着张真源的腰，顺着一路上去抚摸着漂亮的背肌。已经生过两个孩子的张真源却还是有着如此漂亮的肌肉线条，宋亚轩伏在上头，牙齿从肩胛，到背阔，一路向下，啃咬出来点点红痕，斑驳得陈列在张真源的背后。宋亚轩的性器依旧顶弄着外部，模仿着抽插的动作让他的胯部大力撞击着张真源的臀，顶得张真源不住地往前摔去。在失明的刺激下，张真源的高潮比以前来得都要快，宋亚轩还没进入便泄了两回，身下的被单湿漉漉的，整个人也汗湿一片，像刚从水里捞出来的鱼。他喘着气，伸手向后摸到了宋亚轩的大腿，把他贴紧在自己身后求他插进来。他嗓子早就喊哑了，换做是一般的人，恐怕都已经有些体力不支，但张真源是张真源，他就是挺着五个月的肚子都能坚持训练一整天不掉队，更何况是现在。宋亚轩只先把前端刺入，没有一口气顶进深处，只浅浅地抽插运动着。宋亚轩也不知道去哪看了些乱七八糟的东西，张真源心里只想，明明都是没开过荤的人，怎么亚轩一上来就把他折腾得腿根子发软。黑暗的感觉加上不完整的快感，张真源被折磨得神志都开始溃散起来，津液从嘴角溢出，顺着扬起的脖颈一路下滑。他觉得自己就像是着了魔，瘙痒的感觉从下身一路顺着脊梁攀上后脑，他开始不受控制地叫着，渴求着更激烈的进攻去侵略他早就溃不成军的理智。他在恍惚之中感觉宋亚轩把他身子翻了过来，让他上半身躺平在了床上。下半身绕在了宋亚轩的腰上。然后一瞬之间他眼前的眼罩被扯开，久违了的光明稍微刺痛了他一下，然后他看见同样被情欲染得双颊绯红的宋亚轩，深邃的瞳仁在把自己迷离的样子都倒映了出来。就算是这样的宋亚轩看起来也像是个不谙世事的少年人，他的眼神里总不会带着世俗的感情。但他下一刻说出来的话又像极了魔鬼的低吟。他说，真源，我想让你看着，我是怎么操你的。  
然后他就掰开了张真源的腿，扶着粗长的性器，一口气顶进来穴道的深处。张真源的腰在那一刻顶了起来，宋亚轩一边大力的操干着，把碰撞的声音响彻了整个房间，一边用手去摸着张真源的腹肌，说以后这里也会有我的孩子吗？真源会给我生下一个孩子吗？真源一定会的。张真源被顶撞得根本无暇回应，他越是想躲着不去看宋亚轩，眼睛越是忍不住就要望向自己被一下一下捅进的地方。宋亚轩干脆俯下身，双手撑在了张真源的头顶，迫使他又一次毫无阻拦直接望进自己的眼底。他说，真源给丁儿和马哥生孩子的时候，我就已经迫不及待地想要这一天快点到来了，我真的好喜欢真源啊，像是快要干涸的鱼终于找到了他的水源。他说这话的时候下身更是抽插得猛烈，每一下都恨不得顶进张真源身体的最深处，钉在那穴肉里，堵着那不断涌出的爱液。他最后一次顶到深处的时候张真源咿呀着潮喷了，温热的水流裹着宋亚轩的性器，让他忍不住也顶在最深处射了出来。酣畅的性事之后宋亚轩却全然没有退出的意思，张真源红着脸让他把东西拔出来，他想去洗澡，宋亚轩却把脸埋在他的胸前说，拔出来了东西就会流走，得让你怀上了先。  
他当然是顺利怀上了宋亚轩的孩子。宋亚轩比先头的两人看着更像有一个做父亲的感觉，整个期间他总是围着张真源转悠，把对孩子的期待写满在了脸上。张真源当然也是开心的，但开心之余他也或多或少有些迷茫。他不知道宋亚轩有多少分是因为对哥哥们的嫉妒，像一个孩子似的也要争抢着，有多少分是真的喜爱这个孩子，还有多少分是他本人。他不是没有想过这是不是那朵他要找的云，可每次当他看到自己犯恶心、在厕所里干呕时宋亚轩略显迟疑的动作，他就明白，到底亚轩还是那个孩子，单纯干净又善良的孩子，一个孩子终究是爱他自己比爱别人更多，但他不怪亚轩，张真源的柔情就是这样盲目又放纵，他只想着当他肚子里的果实也献给宋亚轩之后，他最宠溺的弟弟能够快些成长，长大成为那个懂得如何爱一个人的男人。

4.  
贺峻霖如果不是做了艺人，他可能更适合做一个商人，张真源一向觉得他能说会道，而且特别精于管理和计算。他坐在张真源的面前把那份洋洋洒洒好几页纸的合约放出来的时候，张真源也只想着说贺儿是真的有头脑，把一个别人脱裤子就来的事情变得格外正式起来。贺峻霖想要的无非也是其他人想要的，可是他不甘愿和别人同流合污，他觉得要对得起自己的同时也要对得起张真源，于是熬了三个大夜写出了一份合约。张真源翻了又翻，到头来就是把什么该做什么不该做，列了个清楚。他本想说，贺儿，没有这个必要吧？但贺峻霖一脸认真的神情又让他说不出口。他最后还是答应了这份合约，看着贺峻霖满意地收回了合约，他还是忍不住问了句，贺儿，你这样图什么？  
贺峻霖不答反问，张真源，那你又图什么？张真源被怼得语塞，他自己都开始不知道自己为的是什么，只是这一次又一次的经历像是一场冗长诡异的梦，梦中每一个感官都如此真实，甚至是分娩时的痛楚都如刀刻一般清晰。张真源已经分不清楚梦和现实的区别，好像那个不属于自己的器官也渐渐与自身合为一体，这一切都是切切实实发生了的事情。只有越来越少的时间里他会想起那个最开始的梦，想起那个让他寻找一朵云的声音。  
贺峻霖连上床都搞得一丝不苟。张真源最开始觉得好笑是他把这事儿在合约里用“交配”来形容，一时间都不知道该气贺峻霖骂自己是动物还是该笑他文化不够。贺峻霖的“交配”之夜也搞得特别正式。他摆出了自己做过的一系列研究，包括类似于哪个体位比较适合受孕，哪个体位比较不容易受伤，诸如此类。张真源被迫在开始之前听着他正襟危坐地讲了半个小时的知识点，然后他才摸着脑袋说，可是我前面都没按这个来，也成了啊？贺峻霖恼他愚钝，说你之前也被折腾个半死，我这不是来让你轻松一点吗！张真源这才笑着说原来贺儿是在关心我，谢谢了。贺峻霖脸上飘着不正常的红色，也不知道是气出来的，还是羞的。  
但张真源也没说错，贺峻霖他做再多的研究，到底只是个见过猪跑没吃过猪肉的稚子。真等到张真源把衣服都脱去之后他就只会目不转睛地看着那从未见过的地方。张真源被看得有些害羞，忙说贺儿你不是要实践你的理论知识吗，怎么还愣着干嘛？贺峻霖如梦初醒，但那脑子里回放了无数遍的操作流程到紧要关头却变得无从入手。他尴尬地站在了原地，张真源看着他好一会儿才反应过来这人是不知道该怎么办了。他于是把刚才的角色和贺峻霖对调了，牵着对方的手来到自己的身下，说你先摸摸，让它湿了先。贺峻霖纤细漂亮的手在碰到那处的一瞬间像是触电一样，那里的肌肤柔软得不似应该出张真源的身上，它像棉花，又像果冻，软软滑滑的，竟让贺峻霖的手指不忍心去使劲。张真源却执意拉着他的手，让他探进去，去那一块他从未领略过的世界去摸索。贺峻霖的手指发着抖，但仍旧是伸进了那处幽秘的领地。他像一个带着满腔热血，却在步入未知世界的前一刻犹豫起来的勇者，他从不质疑自己的决心，但他却不敢担保自己的勇气。直到勇者被领着进入到了未知之中，在那黑暗里慢慢适应了周遭的环境，然后他的热血又让他再一次燃起了斗志，开始独自开拓着这片世界。当他回过神来的时候自己已经压在了张真源身上，他的三指已经没入了对方的身体里，张真源还是那个像处子一样害羞的性格，只是把头别过用手臂挡着脸，然后另一只手颤抖地抓着贺峻霖的手腕，带着他在自己身下进出着。  
贺峻霖看着张真源的胸脯，另一只手忍不住就附上了一边的乳首。张真源大概是没想到贺峻霖开始主动起来，原本压抑的声音一下子拔高了几度，但又马上遏制在了喉咙里。贺峻霖低头衔住了另一边的肉粒，他知道自己现在的行为早就超过了合约里立下的款项，可他却像是被蛊惑住了似的，忍不住就想去吮吸那个挺立的乳首，他用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，用舌尖抵着乳孔逗弄，另一边则是用指甲拨弄着，直把张真源惹得止不住呻吟起来，下身的穴道也挤出了更多的液体，滑溜溜的，几次让贺峻霖的手指都滑了出来。那处光是手指却总不得要领，张真源喘息着拍了拍贺峻霖，贺儿——你——你把你裤子——也不等他说完，贺峻霖已经知晓了他的想法，从裤子里解放出了半勃的物事。张真源坐起身来，一手做环状握住了贺峻霖的性器根部，另一只手握在了顶端套弄着。贺峻霖看着这样冲击性的画面早就冲昏了头，他抓着张真源的肩膀，在对方错愕之中把性器顶在了他的唇边。吸它。贺峻霖的眼底染上了性欲的猩红，张真源没有反驳他，顺从的张嘴含住了顶端。高热的口腔包裹住性器的感觉让贺峻霖后脑一阵酥麻，忍不住挺腰就想把东西往里头递进。张真源伸手拍了拍贺峻霖的腰让他不要猴急，自己握着对方的性器慢慢开始吞吐起来。张真源其实也是第一次做这样的事，但毕竟是男人，他到底也是知道怎样才能让贺峻霖爽起来。他的舌头在退出大半的时候回挑弄着那个小眼，嘴唇也会顶着冠状沟研磨；等到性器挺进了口腔深处的时候，他又会用手把玩着下方两个囊袋，手指轻轻搔刮着会阴处。贺峻霖哪里受得住这样的架势，几次进出之后就泄在了张真源嘴里。张真源一个不小心，把东西都吞进了肚子里。贺峻霖还想让他吐出来，张真源却摆摆手，红着脸让贺峻霖进来。  
贺峻霖埋入张真源体内的那一瞬间就如勇士终于见到了未知世界的宝藏，那个温热潮湿的地方紧紧包裹着自己，一阵阵收缩的感觉绞得贺峻霖忍不住差点又要交代了。他架起张真源的腿，挺腰一下一下用力地插进穴里，每一次进出之间都带出了不少的液体，湿滑地附着在两人交合相接的地方。张真源的手紧紧抓着身下的床单，脚趾头都爽的忍不住弓起来。贺峻霖一边动着腰身，方才因为震惊而闲下来的嘴巴倒是再一次上线了，不断地说真源你是不是也很爽？真源我的研究是不是排上了用场？这就是那个“九浅一深”对吧？我就知道你一定会喜欢。贺峻霖实在是太多话了，张真源第一次觉得宁可听见自己羞耻的叫�声，也不想听到贺峻霖碎碎念个没完没了。只是他也被顶得说不出一句完整的话，找着了窍门又“想起了”研究内容的贺峻霖像是通晓了他所有的敏感点，每一下都朝着最致命的弱点攻击着。这个斗志昂扬的勇士，在克服了对未知的恐惧之后，便把自己浑身解数都使出来，变得再不是那样担惊受怕。张真源被干到后面气都喘不过来了，他哑着嗓子让贺峻霖慢些，贺峻霖却是充耳不闻，仍旧掐着他瓷实的大腿奋力地冲击着。到最后张真源的下体被蹂躏得一塌糊涂，红艳艳的贝肉外翻着，汁水混着白色的浊液糊满了这个臀部。张真源累得腰酸腿软，贺峻霖比他更甚，倒在一旁差点脑袋一歪就睡过去了，还是张真源拍着他说贺儿先起来洗个澡，然后他刚才出走的神志才回到了大脑里，想起他做的研究，马上让张真源平躺好，把腿举高，让快要流干净的液体回到他的身体深处。张真源也累得不行了，哪还有什么力气举起腿来，但耐不住贺峻霖一直在耳边嘀咕着，他只能靠在床头的墙上，把腿居高，这也让他看到了自己被弄得糟糕透了的下体，忍不住脸红着埋怨了一句：你不是说只按照流程来的吗？怎么我还是被折腾成这个样子了。  
贺峻霖憋着最后一口力气爬起来，仔细观察着张真源的下身，颇有敬业的意味，但也把张真源弄得浑身不自在。末了这么坚持了好一会儿，贺峻霖放心张真源没有白浪费他的精华之后才两步一个踉跄地去洗漱了。倒在床上的张真源浑浑噩噩间想着，其实贺儿伶牙俐齿的样子倒不如他被吓傻了的时候可爱，这样看起来他还才更像是血肉造的人。

5.  
两个最小的弟弟是一起找上门来的，彼时张真源刚刚给贺峻霖的孩子喂了奶。这也是他第一次下奶，之前虽然会觉得胸部酸胀，乳尖也时常发胀发疼，却一直没有产乳的现象，直到贺峻霖这个格外闹腾的孩子在他肚子里翻天覆地了九个多月之后，他本以为这折磨该结束了，谁想到孩子还顺便让他开始分泌乳汁，以至于他现在每天都要给小孩喂好几次的奶。严浩翔和刘耀文就是在他喂奶的时候闯了进来。张真源怀里还抱着刚吃完奶呼呼大睡过去的小小贺，抬头看着两个弟弟，似乎是猜到了他们的意图，张真源只是淡淡地说，先让我把孩子抱给贺儿。  
严浩翔和刘耀文却没有如他的意，孩子只是被放在床边的婴儿床里睡得正酣，张真源就已经被一前一后夹在中间褪去了衣物。严浩翔在他身后用牙齿咬着他的后颈，双手揉弄着他的臀肉，那已能感受到发硬发烫的部位贴着他的臀缝摩擦着；而身前的刘耀文则玩着他的乳头，刚刚喂过奶水的乳尖还红肿着，不时渗出两滴淡黄色的液体。刘耀文凑上前去含住了，一手还在抚摸挤压着张真源饱满的胸肌。张真源忍不住低声叫了起来，刘耀文的牙齿咬着他的乳尖，嘴巴一用力，在吸着他的乳头，试图从里头吸食出多余的乳汁。他吸了好一会儿也不见出来，有些急，牙齿咬着的力度变大了，在酸痛中张真源抓着他头发让这个弟弟慢些来：你，你不要生扯……刘耀文总是显得格外猴急，张真源没有办法，只好告诉他乳汁淤积得要按摩才能排出。刘耀文皱着眉，盯着张真源的胸部不知道从何下手，倒是身后的严浩翔从张真源胳膊下伸手向前环着对方，两个手掌握住了一边的胸部，用虎口处开始推挤。严浩翔的下巴就抵在张真源宽厚的肩膀上，他一边挤压着，一边听着张真源越发急促的呼吸声。是这样吗，真源，是这样的吗。他推挤着张真源的乳肉，虽说不似女性的乳房一般，但因为怀孕的原因张真源的胸部也比往日要胀大柔软了不少，严浩翔握在手里竟然也能微微挤出一小团。张真源被这么挤压着胸部，那处竟然也耐不住开始湿润起来，刘耀文于是把自己已经半勃的性器解放出来，抵在那两腿间泛着水光的地方轻轻摩擦着。按摩了好一会儿，张真源的乳尖又开始流出乳汁，刘耀文凑过去，咬着乳晕用牙齿加入到了挤压的行列之中，不一会儿就听到张真源难耐的呻吟，那乳首在刘耀文的嘴里喷射出了不少的乳水，刘耀文尽数吞进肚子里，还意犹未尽地咬着张真源的肉粒用舌头舔弄刮蹭着。小张张的奶水，真好喝。  
张真源被刘耀文直接了当的话语羞得脸和脖子通红一片，连带着因为按摩动作也染上了粉红的胸部，整个人看起来像是只熟透了的虾。严浩翔咬着张真源的耳垂，等一边的乳汁排空之后，他眼神示意着刘耀文轮到他了。刘耀文吃饱喝足，爽快地和严浩翔交换了位置，等他到张真源身后时他把方才沾染了春潮的性器重新抵在了贝肉上，顶着小豆一下一下顶着。而身前的严浩翔，两手用刚才的姿势继续按揉着另一边的胸部，嘴巴也模仿着婴孩吮吸的动作玩弄着乳首。很快另一边也被疏通，喷涌而出的乳汁甚至不能让严浩翔一口喝完，顺着胸部一路滑落，流过了腹部，一直到大腿根与那透明的水混在了一起。张真源低头的时候就看到严浩翔的嘴角还挂着自己的奶水，这长得精致漂亮得像个混血儿的男孩伸着舌头，舔过自己脸上的液体，说真源的奶水好甜啊，好想每天都喝到。张真源只能红着脸说那又不是给你喝的，是给孩子的。说到这的时候那刚才睡熟的小小贺还张嘴咿咿呀呀得叫了两声。张真源以为孩子被吵醒了，慌得一不小心夹了一下刘耀文在他腿间耸动的性器，刘耀文差点就被他这么夹射了，咬着他的脖子泄愤似的说，反正你的奶水那么多，这小子怎么可能喝得完，倒不如留给我们得了。张真源被人从身后顶弄着敏感的小豆，穴口一开一合流着清亮的水，严浩翔此时也掏出了早已高耸的性器，把那前端抵在了张真源水流不止的穴口，刘耀文则是两指沾染了些水，划过会阴来到后头从未被使用过的小口处。张真源浑身一颤，忙说耀文不要——可是刘耀文哪里会听他的，手指已经借着前方流出的爱液探入了那处幽地。紧致的肠道与那前端的软肉略有不同，高热的肠壁紧紧吸附着刘耀文的手指，让他只能微微上下翻动、摁压着敏感的肠道。诡异的感觉原本让张真源有些不适，但很快那手指就找着了要领，摁压到某处的时候张真源倒了口气，前头刺激得又喷了些水出来。趁着这一瞬间的失神，严浩翔把他的性器一下插进了穴道的深处，张真源被顶得一下失去平衡，双手撑在了严浩翔的肩上才没摔倒。严浩翔用手环着张真源的腰，下身挺着往前一下一下操弄着那个湿热的穴。后头的刘耀文又添了一根手指，三指并拢在后头进出着，但他早就没什么耐性了，草草扩张了一下，就把自己硕大的顶部挤进了那小口里。张真源慌了，前面还在被顶得汁水横流，他也顾不上那么多，回身想让刘耀文不要硬着来。但刘耀文已经两手抓紧了他的臀肉，缓慢却坚定地把那又粗又硬的性器捅入了张真源的后穴里。顶进去的那一刻张真源疼得叫出了声，刘耀文也不好受，性器被紧紧咬住的滋味像是老虎被禁锢在了笼中。张真源那细长的眼睛里忍不住流出了泪水，太疼了，就算是经历过生产的痛，这被割裂的感觉也让他忍不住求饶。严浩翔暗暗埋怨刘耀文的鲁莽，在张真源腰上的手轻轻按揉着，埋在他前穴里的物事在深处慢慢耸动着，很快就让张真源重新找回了快感。一旦张真源的身体渐渐放松下来，刘耀文在后面便开始大力进出起来。从未被进入的后穴像是刚刚绽放的花苞，娇嫩又脆弱，让刘耀文很难不燃气想要摧毁它的念头。那粗长的凶器像是夏夜猛烈的雷雨，毫不留情地落在了刚刚才露出花蕊的嫩苞上。刘耀文稍微有些没有章法的动作却让张真源感受到一阵怪异新奇的感觉，从那慢慢褪去了痛楚的地方升起，连带着前头也被充盈的快感，让张真源理智开始涣散起来，开始有些飘然欲仙。严浩翔使坏地在他耳边说，真源，孩子还睡在屋子里呢，你叫得这么大声，是不是不太好啊？张真源的羞耻心让他只能强咬着牙，试图让呻吟声留在唇齿间，可两个弟弟哪有这么听话，一个用手揉弄着刚才才排空了乳汁的胸部，一个在后头不时拍打着他的臀肉，把那臀部拍得一片红。张真源的微微抽泣着，求他俩不要再折腾他了，严浩翔在几次挺腰之后抵在他的深处射了出来，刘耀文在后面冲刺了几下之后，拔出来性器插进前头还流着白液的穴口，把大量浓稠的液体也喷进了深处。几次折磨之后的张真源像个破烂的娃娃，到后来两个恶劣的人还把性器一同插入了他前面的穴里，一前一后的抽动间还带着白色的液体，糊满了张真源的整个下身。张真源恨不得自己能够昏死过去，但他过于强壮的体能让他直到最后都还是清醒的，清醒到能看见自己被蹂躏地红肿的胸部、糜烂的下体，和两个弟弟围在他的身边，像讨好又像争辩似的要他说说，究竟谁让他今天更舒服了。  
他的整个哺乳期几乎都是在严浩翔和刘耀文的侵略下度过的。有时他俩会一起来，有时又是单独地找他，那段日子里他觉得自己的乳头都快被吸得失去知觉了，总是红红地立着，摩擦着衣物的时候还会溢出奶水。打着关怀他的名号，严浩翔和刘耀文总是让他在宿舍里便光着上身，这倒是方便了这俩长不大的人不时就凑过来吮吸着他的胸部。通过这么一遭张真源倒是明白了那个道理，都说男人是长不大的孩子，以前他总觉得他们这些早早就出来社会混迹的小孩应该比别人都要成熟，如今看来这不过是表面上的幌子罢了。他最后怀上了一对双胞胎，因为实在是分不清究竟是什么时候怀上的，严浩翔和刘耀文似乎又不介意到底是谁的孩子，只有张真源会默默抱着肚子叹气，也不知道这俩孩子来到人世之后，究竟他俩的父亲会不会像爱自己一样爱他们。

6.  
张真源没有想过会和陈泗旭在这样的场合、这样的时间见面。这是大理的八月，气候宜人，夜里的雨水洗刷出了白日的碧蓝天空，张真源走在大街上，呼吸着有别于大城市的清新空气，倒是难得心情舒爽起来。趁着阳光明媚他在城市里走了整整一天，入夜的时分，他随意找到一家人气还不错的酒馆，找了个靠近舞台的地方坐下了。灯光亮起的时候张真源有些惊讶地看着一个略微陌生的人走上了舞台，对方也看到了他，但表情却像是不认识张真源一般。他弹着吉他独唱了一首民谣，听起来像是自己写的，张真源听出了些他本人的味道，然后这个熟悉的陌生人随手从吧台前拿起一瓶酒，开了就这么对着瓶嘴像喝水一样灌着。他又唱了两曲，周遭反应平平，看来只是个来暖场子的，等他下去之后这酒吧的人气驻唱才邀着乐队上台了，有些不知是不是粉丝的看客开始起哄吹口哨，张真源的目光却是忍不住跟着那个单手拎着把吉他的人。他靠在吧台前，吉他搁下了，方才拨弦的手此刻夹着根廉价的香烟。他也在看着张真源，眼神没有多少温度，直到那乐队开始了表演之后他走过来，坐在张真源旁边。请我喝杯酒吧。陈泗旭一边说着一边还把嘴里的烟喷在了张真源的手上。  
那晚上张真源把陈泗旭带回了他的酒店。陈泗旭比起那年他们最后一次见面又变了许多，他头发长了，随意在头上扎了个辫子，下巴上的胡渣也不知道是不是为了那民谣歌手的人设而蓄的，他把衣服脱掉的时候背上还有些疤痕，张真源问他那是怎么来的，陈泗旭说在学校被教官打得。张真源也不知道究竟该不该继续问下去，比如你为什么会在大理唱歌，比如你当年为什么搞这么多破事出来。不过陈泗旭没给张真源这个时间去整理他脑子里那些问题，陈泗旭做事情总是格外直接且蛮不讲理、毫无逻辑。他上来就把张真源摁着操了。  
就像他在大理酒吧看见了张真源也没有多表达出惊讶的神色，他把张真源裤子扒了之后看到那古怪的器官也没有露出丝毫诧异的样子。他只是把自己的性器从裤链里掏出来，撸了两把，然后对着那窄小的口就硬挤了进去。张真源疼得大喊大叫着，伸脚就要去踹陈泗旭，都贴到了陈泗旭胸口了对方也没有抵抗的意思，张真源临时刹车都还是把陈泗旭踹了个仰翻。陈泗旭揉着屁股从地上站起来，从高往低俯视着张真源。张真源骂他说你是不是有病，陈泗旭难得笑了，你下面长了逼不就是给人操的吗？张真源哪能料想到这么粗俗又侮辱的话居然是从陈泗旭嘴里听到的，他觉得讽刺，不仅被狗咬还要吃狗屎的那种讽刺。张真源于是说我给谁操都不会给你操。连上床的时候都会忍不住脸红的张真源对着陈泗旭却连脏话都说得出口，陈泗旭把自己的皮带抽了出来，笑着说我今天偏偏就要操到你。  
论体力，陈泗旭从以前到现在都不是张真源的对手，但这仅局限于体力，用上了巧劲和不知道哪个犄角旮旯学回来的下三流手段，陈泗旭想要把张真源的手绑起来简直易如反掌。他掰开张真源的腿，那开合着的贝肉就暴露在了空气之中。陈泗旭也没多浪费力气，挺腰又一次把性器送进了穴里，生生劈裂开身体的感觉让张真源疼得嘶吼起来，偏生他的腿被拉开到了无法用力的角度，手也被皮带困在了床头，他只能眼睁睁看着陈泗旭的肉刃一刀刀刺进了他的身体里，毫不留情地把他洞穿。陈泗旭连裤子都没有脱掉，金属裤链随着冲撞的动作打在张真源的下身，把脆弱稚嫩的皮肤刮出了好些血痕。陈泗旭还是那个居高临下的样子，也不看他着他，只是盯着交合的地方全神贯注地操干着。张真源却红着眼盯着这个人，他想看清楚这到底是还是不是他认识的陈泗旭。最后陈泗旭从他穴里拔了出来，白色的液体喷在了他的下腹，张真源喘着气瘫倒在床上，只看见陈泗旭用纸巾擦拭了自己的下身，把裤链又拉上了，从床头的烟盒里拿出一根烟，点上，望着他的样子想在看着一团烂肉。张真源，操你还挺舒服的。张真源只够力气回了他一句：我操你妈。  
陈泗旭听完就笑了，要操可以，你直接找她。张真源是这没想过陈泗旭不要脸到这个地步，错愕写满了整张脸。陈泗旭像是很有兴趣陪他叙叙家常的样子，靠在那酒店的桌子上就望着张真源倒在床上。我和她都几年没有联系了，你要是找到了她，可以帮我看看她长老年斑了没。张真源别过头去不想望着这个刚把强上了的人，陈泗旭偏就要张扬地宣告着他的存在感。张真源，你应该过得还不错。不是询问，陈泗旭直截了当给张真源下了个定论，然而这错得有够离谱的陈述句像是戳中了张真源的命脉，他眼睛里忍不住就往外冒着泪水，他是死咬着牙才没让自己哭出声来。张真源心想他陈泗旭凭什么觉得自己过得不错啊？他经历的事情陈泗旭有一件是清楚的吗？他陈泗旭甚至到刚才那一刻都是个加害者的角色，他凭什么觉得自己过得还不错？陈泗旭一根烟抽完了，走去床头想把张真源的手解开的时候发现了对方的眼泪。他看着张真源，张真源看着他，两个人沉默着对视了好长一段时间，陈泗旭最终可能还是良心发现自己刚才确实没做人该做的事，他把张真源的手解开之后还想扶起对方，被张真源一拳头砸在脸上，又一次摔在地上好半天睁不开眼。张真源赏了陈泗旭一拳之后似乎爽了，重新倒回在床上。那晚上两人自是不欢而散，张真源不想让这个插曲影响到自己接下来的游玩心情，耐不住他第二天换了家酒吧消遣的时候还是碰上了陈泗旭。他皱着眉看着陈泗旭驾轻就熟端着杯酒坐到自己旁边。你不是应该在那个酒吧里唱你的民谣吗？陈泗旭喝着酒说唱歌那都是副业，张真源说那你到底现在干的是什么。陈泗旭眯着眼看他。还看不出来？陪酒啊。  
陪着陪着陈泗旭耍起了赖皮，偏要拖着张真源去自己住的地方坐会儿。张真源不是很想管他，耐不住醉鬼总是一副要当街发酒疯的样子，他丢不起那个人于是只能架着陈泗旭跟他回了家。陈泗旭好歹以前也是个富裕家庭出身的，现在在大理却是缩在了批发市场后头破旧的出租屋里。张真源看着那屋顶因为渗水而发黄一片、墙壁上明显的列横和永远在关不紧的水龙头就头疼，陈泗旭把沙发和茶几上的酒瓶子拨弄开，颇有些好客大方的风范似的让张真源别客气随便坐，张真源哪里还想继续待着这，找着借口就想离开，却见陈泗旭呆愣地站在了客厅中央，眼睛亮亮地睁着，丝毫没有方才醉醺醺的窘态。他说，张真源，你又要走了吗？张真源仿佛一下穿越回了2016年的重庆，他和陈泗旭在万达广场前唱着《蝴蝶花》，当时他俩谁都不明白为什么要习惯一个人难过，但在这飞逝而过的时间里他和陈泗旭又真的成了时常独自难过的那个人。因此陈泗旭站在那看着他的眼神让张真源没有办法拒绝他，张真源只能叹了口气，遂了陈泗旭的愿坐在了一堆空酒瓶子之间。  
陈泗旭四处翻着酒还想给他盛，被张真源拒绝了，于是陈泗旭贡献出了红塔山一包，还说云南特产，值得一试。可张真源不抽烟，即便这样他还是被陈泗旭半推半就地点了一根。尼古丁的味道刺激得呛喉，张真源忍不住咳了起来，陈泗旭就在一旁笑，当张真源以为他是笑话自己的时候陈泗旭却自嘲地说果然十块钱的红塔山还是太便宜了。张真源皱着眉说你这是什么意思？陈泗旭吐着烟圈看他，没什么意思。那晚上酒精加上烟草的双重夹击倒是让人的神经懈怠了许多，张真源絮絮叨叨把那天没问出口的问题倒豆子一样说了出来，陈泗旭格外配合似的逐一解答了，张真源最后说你就没有一点想念过我们吗？陈泗旭看着他，想，想你。张真源晕了八分醉了两分，也不知道听真切了没有。他接着说，丁儿挺喜欢孩子的，可是他没空，于是经常都是留给别人带着，特别是小马哥和贺儿，喜欢得紧，宋亚轩在孩子小的时候不太搭理，长大了倒是开始上心了些，刘耀文和严浩翔就没有个正形，孩子现在也不知道是送回了家还是扔给了保姆。张真源说到最后看着陈泗旭。像是一场梦一样，我觉得活在那之中，每天每夜过得都像是在做梦。陈泗旭问他那你做的是噩梦还是美梦。张真源低着头，我不知道。  
张真源那晚上就睡在了陈泗旭这，什么都没做，他俩并排躺在了窄小的床上，都睁着眼，望着天花板那个有些摇摇欲坠的灯。陈泗旭忽然开口说要不你留在大理住上一段时间，这里挺好的，啥都不用想，日子过得像头猪。张真源笑他怎么这么直接形容自己是猪，末了安静了很久还是说了声好。于是他在大理住了下来，找了个好地段的好房子，站在空旷的房间里还想过要不要让陈泗旭从他漏水的破屋子里搬出来，给陈泗旭发了消息之后对方却说打死不挪窝。大理的生活的确如陈泗旭所言，绝大多数的日子安稳得不似人间。张真源会在白天去洱海边逛一逛，那阵子有个什么水下探险队在洱海边作业，张真源很好奇，每天都上赶着去观摩人家，但人家专业人员作业又不是你随随便便应该参与的，张真源于是只好自告奋勇说自己有摄制组经历，死皮赖脸硬是加入到了纪录片拍摄的队伍里。回头他把这事告诉陈泗旭的之后对方上下打量着他。都没认出你是谁吗？张真源还蹲在地上捡着陈泗旭的酒瓶子，没有，人家不在意那些娱乐圈的八卦。  
他还是会时不时上来陈泗旭这坐会儿，总觉得把他一个人扔在破出租屋里他总有一天会被自己的酒瓶子绊倒摔死。张真源每次上来就给他收拾，陈泗旭会有些良心地给他在厨房里下碗面。这阵子在洱海的风吹日晒，把张真源的皮肤晒黑了不少，但衬着他结实紧致的肌肉，倒是生出了股别样的诱惑和性感。陈泗旭叼着烟站在厨房里，看着张真源穿着件老头白背心，背对着他蹲在地上收拾着，那腰身藏在了单薄的衣服下，陈泗旭知道，手握上去是光滑细腻的皮肤，那腰眼子的肉最是柔软，手掐上去像是揉着凝胶，让陈泗旭每次都忍不住想更使劲，直把张真源掐得又是打又是踹。他们在这个出租屋里经常做爱，不是第一次那近几乎就是强奸的性，漏水的屋顶下陈泗旭会伏在他的背上吻着他的侧颈，会用手揉捏着他的贝肉，在完全进来之前会用性器慢慢蹭着外口，挑逗得他求饶了才深深地顶入。陈泗旭会知道让他快乐了，这让张真源开始有些恍惚，出租屋的晚上就算是关着灯也是敞亮的，外头大招牌的光穿透了窗帘照了进来，陈泗旭像头沉默的幼兽，一味汲取着他身上的温暖，而张真源就像是那沙漠中最后的水源，被濒死的人守着，妄想这是能撑到下一块绿洲的生命之泉。陈泗旭是唯一一个会和他接吻的人，他们会吻着，拙劣又稚嫩的技巧，陈泗旭还要装作一副身经百战的样子说你没有和别人打过崩儿吗？张真源说我唯一的经历就是和你很久很久以前牙碰牙那回了。也不知道这句话是戳中了陈泗旭哪个点，那晚上他就一直咬着张真源的嘴巴不放，他们好像把前几年缺失了的吻和情感在那一晚上全都补上了，到后面张真源感觉舌头都麻了，推着陈泗旭说别亲了，亲得口水都流干了。陈泗旭不亲他上面就用下面把张真源也亲了个痛快，到第二天早上张真源发现自己居然倒在了那窄床下面，屁股大腿一片生疼，他才反应过来自己昨晚不仅被陈泗旭摁着干了一晚上，到头来还要被人踹下了床。  
陈泗旭把一盒避孕药递过来的时候张真源皱眉看着他，陈泗旭本人的解释是，就算带了套，难保不会怀孕。张真源看着那盒子上写的印刷字体“短效避孕药”，觉得有些可笑又可悲。他摁出了一小颗药丸，咽了，然后对着陈泗旭说你怎么看起来对这些东西这么熟悉？以前抽烟喝酒谈恋爱的时候也给小女朋友买过？陈泗旭的烟刚好烧到了烟屁股，在快要碰到嘴唇的时候他用手指捏着摁灭了火。对啊，我和别人上床都不带套，当然要吃避孕药保险啊。张真源忍了很久才从嘴里说出一句你真的是个人渣啊。陈泗旭带着烟味的嘴又凑过来和他接吻，人渣就人渣吧，反正也没人在意。张真源有问过陈泗旭为什么不想要小孩，陈泗旭说你觉得我都过成这个样子了，还养得起小崽子？晚上在酒吧混一整夜，半天在家里睡一早上，要是有个小孩指不定都要不知道原来白天还是要上课的。也不知道是避孕药对张真源这样的体质不起作用，还是哪次夜里太不小心，张真源某天在那洱海摄制组里抗收音话筒的时候一个不小心晕了过去，醒来的时候陈泗旭坐在他旁边，医院不让抽烟，犯了瘾的手指不住的摸着嘴唇。张真源说白天不是你睡觉的时间吗？还不去休息好了晚上才能继续在酒吧给富婆唱歌？陈泗旭都不知道张真源什么时候变得这么伶牙俐齿，张真源别过脸不去看陈泗旭。最后陈泗旭翻遍了全身的兜摸出了五张红杉鱼，这个……你改天找机会去做手术吧。张真源连骂他滚的力气都没了，陈泗旭把钱放在了床头就离开了，直到门又关上之后张真源才叹了口气。他给摄制组拨了个电话，先和对方道了歉，说自己身体不行，也许之后不能继续帮忙了。摄制组倒是对他挺好，还给他结了这些日子的工钱。几天的时间里陈泗旭也不敢给张真源发消息，他其实很想问对方有没有拿着自己的钱去做手术，但又觉得这么问出口还是过分了点。尽管他陈泗旭以前很多事情不明白，他不在乎人情世故也不想去纠结这样的事情，只是对着张真源他还是迟疑了，那个在酒吧里看到他会露出惊讶又欣喜的眼神的人，那个在黑夜里会抱着自己的脖子小声呻吟的人，那个接吻的时候不知道舌头要往哪里放，笨拙却真诚地回应着自己的人。陈泗旭想到这就会放下了手机，他觉得经过这么一遭张真源肯定不会继续留在大理了吧，也好，他好久好久没有去酒吧唱歌了，晚上一想到张真源有可能在他的破出租屋里给他扫着地上的墙灰，他连调子都能唱跑偏了去。等他某天清晨醉醺醺地回到家里的时候看到收拾干净的台面上放着一个红包，张真源连留钱用的信封都像个大爷大妈的审美，合不上口的红包里是一沓红色的纸币，红包下头压着张真源给他留的纸条，说五百块钱加上扛收音麦克风的两千块工资，你自己去多买两件衣服过冬吧。  
张真源最后回了家，他妈看着他身前的肚子，眼泪哗哗得流，她都不知道自己的孩子原来在外面经历了这么多事情，张真源倒像是个没事人一样反过来安慰他妈妈，说让你提早抱孙子了，怎么还不开心？那孩子在张真源的肚子里安安静静地待够了四十周才出来，连出生那会儿的哭声都不大，微弱得像是外头没有家的小奶猫。也是差点没有家了，张真源想，他看着自己爸妈抱着小孩的样子倒是温馨，果然亲骨肉还是血脉相连，就算父母再怎么埋怨责备自己，到头来也不会真的把气撒在没有错的小孩身上。张真源给小孩起了个名字叫Apple，小苹果，起名的时候单纯就是觉得苹果很可爱，真的没有想些其他有的没的。等Apple都长到了三岁他才第一次带着人去和其他的小孩见面，贺峻霖格外喜欢这个孩子，说Apple看上去文静听话，才不像他的女儿那么调皮捣蛋，张真源想起那闹腾的九个月，摸着脑袋说也许是像你吧贺儿，被贺峻霖佯怒似地责备说听起来好像把我也骂进去了似的。丁程鑫看着Apple，怎么看怎么觉得有股熟悉的味道，还是马嘉祺在一旁说，如果孩子像父亲，那Apple的爸爸——张真源低头笑着摆摆手，马嘉祺识趣地没有继续说下去。  
一个夏末的夜晚，重庆刚刚下了一场雨，天气很闷，使得大家的心情都多少受到些影响，人与人之间因为一些小事就摩擦起来。Apple刚刚吃完了晚饭，坐在沙发上看电视，张真源今晚有工作所以没有回家吃饭，没见到妈妈的Apple有些蔫儿，实在是他短短的四年人生里，张真源占据了很大一部分，他已经习惯了张真源时时刻刻都在自己身边。顾家好男人张父正在厨房里收拾着碗筷，张母看乖孙有些心不在焉，于是变着法子逗着小苹果开心。这时家里的门铃响了，张母以为张真源又忘了带钥匙，一边还对着Apple说你看妈妈回来了，Apple兴奋地刚想从沙发上跳下来，谁料张母打开门却看到的是陈泗旭。洱海边几年的风吹雨打让陈泗旭的样子真是像极了个流浪诗人，张母定睛看了许久，才因为和Apple极像的眉眼认出了这个人。她一下子怒了，大骂着你还有脸上我们家来！Apple被外婆的怒气吓到了，缩在后头不吱声。陈泗旭也没有在意张母对自己一开口就是这样的态度，只语气平和地说，我想看看孩子。张母说滚！我们家什么时候和你有关系了！陈泗旭说就让我看一眼吧，我知道Apple在，他是我的孩子，我就看一眼。张母愤恨地咒骂着，原本一个优雅有教养的女人，此时对着陈泗旭那是什么面子尊严都不要来，从厨房听见声音赶忙出来的张父赶紧抱着Apple去了里屋，Apple方才已经瞄到了门口的陈泗旭，小小声地问说外公，那个叔叔……为什么会知道我叫Apple？张父还想找理由搪塞过去，但孩子的聪明却是瞒不过的，Apple睁着亮晶晶的眼睛说，外公，那个叔叔是我爸爸吗？张父一个狠心，也顾不上什么对着孩子不该讲的话，只说你爸爸死了，别想了。Apple被吓得一下哭了出来，抽噎着想要找妈妈。门口的陈泗旭还隔着一道铁门接受着张母的重庆话辱骂洗礼，连周围好事的邻居都偷偷拉开门缝在看着一出好戏。张母最后开始以死相逼，一哭二闹，还没到上吊的时候陈泗旭扭头就走了，经过邻居门前还踹了一脚：看你妈的看。张母见人走了，回过神来去找乖孙，小Apple见到外婆哭得更凶了，说那个叔叔是不是我爸爸。张母拍了一下他的背，别哭了！就是个臭要饭的，哭什么！Apple长那么大，张真源没打过他，平日里外公外婆也喜欢他，人生第一次挨打居然是因为这个不知道是不是“爸爸”的男人。等陈泗旭下了楼的时候好巧不巧迎面撞上了下班回家的张真源，他穿着朴素的衣物，额前的刘海被他梳到了一边，露出了漂亮的额头，显得人格外好看。张真源看见陈泗旭的样子一如当时在大理的酒吧里，错愕、惊讶，然后是短暂一瞬间的欣喜。张真源大概以为陈泗旭不可能留意到自己最后这一下的眼神，可是陈泗旭还是看到了，习惯了黑夜的狼有比常人更加灵敏的感官，陈泗旭非常肯定那一刹那的情感流露是他这几年最缺少也最怀念的。你怎么在这？张真源先开的口，这倒让陈泗旭不好意思起来，抓着后脑勺半天不知道说什么。张真源见他只是低头，觉得两个人这么尴尬地僵持在楼下也不是太好，于是说不如上去坐会儿吧，我爸妈好久也没见你了。陈泗旭不知道该不该说方才他妈才把自己大骂了祖宗十八代，但张真源已经越过他进了楼，还回身示意他跟着来。等张真源开了门说带着朋友上来的时候张父张母差点就要昏厥过去，刚才还在哭的小Apple从屋里奔着出来扑到了张真源怀里，陈泗旭就这么看着一个完全是缩小版的自己蹭着张真源的衣领喊妈妈。陈泗旭有些愣神，Apple看着他也有些愣，偷偷在张真源耳边说刚才这个叔叔敲门了，然后外婆把他骂了好久也不让他进来。张真源侧头看着陈泗旭，陈泗旭别过脸去没说话。小Apple还在那嘀咕说这个人是我的爸爸吗？外婆说他是个臭要饭的，可是要饭的为什么会知道我叫Apple啊？然后张真源就真的笑出了声，也不知道是笑小孩聪慧还是在笑陈泗旭被骂是个要饭的，他最后在Apple耳边也小小声地说，这个人是不是爸爸就要看他自己了，如果他对Apple好，那他就是爸爸，如果不是，那他就是个大坏蛋，Apple要帮我好好教训他。  
他其实也说不清陈泗旭这次来究竟是什么想法，只是那个好久都没有在他梦里出现的声音又一次响起了，他要寻找的那片云和雨也许一开始并不温柔，只是惊蛰的春雷之后才能迎来蔓延不断的雨水，也许有些情感被藏得太久藏得太深，待到时间的冲刷之后才能从深埋的泥土中露出尖尖一角。


End file.
